Magia
by R.S.Black
Summary: One shot::: Porque ellos dos no necesitan conjugar verbos y juntar letras para decir lo que sienten. Porque simplemente, se conocen como la palma de su mano. Friendship SJ ::: leer nota


**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan aquí, es mio. Todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo solo lo uso para pasar un buen rato.

Porque hoy, todo se vale. Esto es por y para todos ustedes.

Porque cada uno merece un regalo de Navidad en este día tan especial, y este es el mío. No es mucho, pero espero que le vean algún significado especial. Yo se lo ví.

**Aclaraciones: **esto no es slash, cada uno tiene una opinión, yo las respeto, pero Sirius y James, para mí, no pueden estar juntos. Su amistad es muy fuerte para gastarla de esa manera. otra cosa, sé que esta historia debería estar en la categoría Sirius/James, pero como no quiero malinterpretaciones, preferí subirlo acá, Lily se nombra en algunas partes, pero no hace ninguna aparición importante, espero no les moleste y sepan comprender. Ya que están advertidos, disfrúten la historia.

**Dedicatoria: **bien, el fic está dedicado para mi mejor amiga en el mundo, a la que no le gusta leer tanto como yo pero igual la quiero como a una hermana. **Camila,** esto es tuyo. Por siempre estar ahí y por aguantar mis estupideces, porque sin ti y nuestras discuciones absurdas de las que después nos morimos de la risa, mi vida no sería tan divertida.

Te quiero mucho, por favor, nunca lo olvides.

Ahora, desearles que hoy y mañana, sean unos buenos días para ustedes, que estos días les den muchas sorpresas, y por qué no, unos regalos especiales. Aqui ya tienen uno.

Felíz Navidad.

**R.S.Black**

* * *

_Magia _

Sirius Black siempre ha sido alguien diferente. Por sus propios méritos marca la diferencia, llama la atención y hace magia con sus palabras. Con sus expresiones. Con sus gestos, miradas y reacciones.

Cuando cruzó la barrera, sabía que su vida había cambiado, que ya no solo era un niño de once años luchando por una causa perdida. Luchando por el orgullo de una familia. Peleando con garras contra las última palabras que escuchó salir de la boca de su madre antes de subir al tren.

-_No me decepciones, Sirius. _

_-No, madre._

_-Tienes sangre Black corriendo por tus venas, espero que sepas lo que significa._

_-Lo sé, madre._

No escuchó un _"Cuídate, Sirius" _o un _"Ten cuidado y no te dejes intimidar" _no lo hizo, porque siempre tuvo presente que la sangre, el orgullo y el linaje irían siempre sobre él. Que el apellido Black conllevaba muchas otras cosas. Y que ninguna de ellas, era su bienestar.

Subió al tren altivo, como todo un Black. Como Sirius. Sin dignarse a mirar atrás. Sin tomarse la molestia de mirar el gesto de asco y repulsión de su madre al estar entre tantos muggles y _sangresucias._ No lo hizo, porque esa mueca la conocía de sobra.

Entró al primer vagón que encontró, dejó sus cosas esparcidas por cualquier parte y respiro profundo. _Esto va a ser difícil, Slytherin no es para mí._

Antes de mirar ausente por el ventanal del tren, sintió como la puerta del compartimiento era abierta y al ver, se dio cuenta de que un chico delgaducho y enclenque lo miraba tras unos lentes redondos. _Otro del montón._

-¿Puedo sentarme?-era más que una pregunta, era una confirmación de que aunque él dijera que no, lo iba a hacer de todos modos porque ese chico hacía lo que le venía en gana-soy James Potter-no estiró la mano pero sonrió, y Sirius presintió que solo lo hizo para ser cortés.

-Sirius Black.-él hizo lo mismo y se acomodó en el sillón. Sus ojos se desviaban hacia las personas que se movían fuera del tren. Veía a personas nerviosas que caminaban de un lado para el otro sin saber que hacer. A otras que se saludaban efusivamente y a algunas más, que se besaban y abrazaban sin prestarle atención a nada más.

-Patético.-dijo entre dientes viendo todo con cansancio. Su mente infantil no podía asimilar que las personas tuvieran esas concepciones de cariño entre ellos, todo el cariño que influía en él y en su hogar-si es que a eso se le puede llamar hogar-es cuando su madre le riñe después de una discusión con su hermano menor-_Tienes que aprender la lección, Sirius es por tu bien-_y aunque los-_sí, madre-_aparentan comunicar que aprenderá esa lección, quieren decir que nunca lo hará porque Sirius Black no necesita lecciones para vivir.

_Él da lecciones, no las aprende._

-¿Te molestan las demostraciones afectivas en público?-Sirius voltea y mira a su acompañante con la barbilla levemente alzada. Una manera eficaz de intimidar a las personas.

_Menos a James Potter, el cuatrojos. _

-Si te soy sincero, las encuentro innecesarias.-y era verdad, sus padres nunca demostraban algún tipo de cariño frente a Regulus y frente a él. Sirius siempre se ponía a pensar si era tal vez que no lo encontraban necesario o que por el contrario, simplemente no lo sentían. Y en lo personal, él nunca se iba a casar por obligación.

-Probablemente no dirás eso cuando aparezca la horma de tu zapato.-James no se intimida, James sabe que nadie está por encima de él ni por debajo, en su defecto. James intúe, que Sirius Black fue educado para ser mejor que todos y para ser un ganador. _Y no se equivoca._

-Tengo once años y según mi madre, una reputación que cuidar.-la voz de Sirius no destila ningún tipo de sentimiento, tal vez un poco de rabia y desilusión.

-¿Así qué es eso?¿Una reputación?-James frunce el ceño y lo mira. Lo analiza y lo comprende-nadie tiene escrúpulos en esta sociedad, mi padre siempre lo dice y por eso, según mi madre, el mundo mágico está como está.

-¿Lleno de bárbaros y maleantes?-Sirius sonríe de medio lado-no es solo en esta sociedad, Potter, todas tienen este tipo de escrúpulos.

-Lo sé, pero por una vez en la vida, hay que saber luchar justamente por lo que uno quiere ¿No crees? Todo en este mundo se basa en las apariencias y en los prejuicios, pero yo quiero ser diferente, sé que voy a ser diferente.-y en es momento, Sirius se queda sin palabras, y todo solo porque un niño de once años le demostró en dos minutos lo que era ser un verdadero Gryffindor.

Definitivamente, James Potter no era otro del montón.

-Bueno, los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad, Potter.

-El problema es que esto no es un sueño, yo sé que voy a marcar la diferencia, ya de por si la estoy marcando ¿No entiendes? Hace pocos años soñaba con recibir la carta de Hogwarts y mírame ahora, estoy sentado en un vagón hablando con un completo desconocido de lo que voy a hacer cuando sea grande.-James hablaba con total fluidez y confianza, en su voz se expresaba un valor inigualable que nunca en su vida había escuchado.

-Bueno, yo quiero ser de Gryffindor, aunque hay pocas posibilidades porque tengo una familia que ha pasado por Slytherin en generaciones, pero yo quiero marcar la diferencia.

-Y la marcarás, ya lo verás.-James le sonreía abiertamente y de sus ojos afloraba una alegría tremenda y contagiosa.

-Eso espero.-y la verdad es que antes de hablar con ese chico delgaducho y enclenque, sus opciones se reducían a Slytherin, pero ahora un horizonte de nuevas oportunidades se abría ante sus ojos y le hacía sonreír con energía-tienes razón, yo voy a marcar la diferencia.

Y cuando el sombrero seleccionador gritó _"¡Gryffindor!" _Después de unos momentos discutiendo, analizando y descartando en su cabeza, Sirius supo que todo era gracias al otro chico del montón. James Potter, el chico que le sonreía desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Aquel que le había ayudado a darse cuenta de que él era un Black diferente que podía controlar su destino y marcar una diferencia enorme, un antes y un después. Un Black sin prejuicios, sin preocupaciones, con sueños que cumplir y valentía recorriendo sus venas.

_Adelante, muchísimo más adelante que la sangre Black._

Y después de seis años, lo sigue demostrando. Su fuerza al caminar. La manera de intimidar a las personas sin darse cuenta. Su forma de hacer suspirar a más de una y defender a sus mejores amigos. Porque Sirius lo daría todo por alguno de ellos tres.

Si, porque algo que le molesta al descendiente de los Black en demasía, es que algún idiota se meta con alguno de sus amigos o intente hacerles daño. Que alguien se atreva a ponerles un dedo encima o tenga el suficiente valor para insultarles. James no es un problema, él sabe defenderse solo. Pero Peter y Remus son más inofensivos e inocentes, y en Hogwarts, eso no es un punto a favor.

-¿Qué cuentas, Lupin?¿Tu madre aún está en el hospital?-Remus es frágil, es débil cuando hablan sobre su madre y es todo un Gryffindor a la hora de no bajar la mirada apenado-pobre, seguramente siente tanta vergüenza de tener a alguien como tú como hijo que fingió su patética enfermedad para no verte la cara.

_Avery_

Slytherin cobarde, agresivo y abusivo dispuesto a todo por conseguir lo que quiere y hacerle daño a la gente. Siempre buscando noticias frescas para torturar a los estudiantes y hacerles caer. La última noticia trata de la madre de Remus, nadie explica cómo ni por qué, pero "_El Profeta" _es exagerado al comunicar y la noticia del ataque de algunos anónimos en contra de otros magos es jugosa, y más si su único recurso son las maldiciones.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, Avery, me sorprende ver que detrás de ese cuerpo de mastodonte exista un corazón.-Remus utiliza otros recursos, la inteligencia y la astucia, no recurre a los golpes ni a las peleas ni discusiones absurdas que la profesora McGonagall denomina "_Salvajes"_. Él utiliza sus propios medios.

Lupin siente como Peter le palmea la espalda felicitándolo por su manera de enfrentar los problemas, James le abraza y los-_eres mi ídolo, lunático_-resuenan durante horas en las paredes del castillo, pero en cambio, Sirius no hace nada, no le felicita ni le abraza ni le palmea la espalda, porque sabe que a Remus todo eso le marca y le duele. Porque el tema de su madre es tema censurado y Sirius es experto en los temas censurados.

Su madre siempre se lo hace ver de alguna manera cruel y sin escrúpulos_-solo vives para deshonrar a tu familia, Sirius-_si, él sabe muy bien acerca de esos temas censurados, sabe que no puede decirle a nadie que las palabras de su madre duelen y que lo sabe aparentar muy bien tras ese disfraz de _bad boy _que siempre utiliza y que solo sus amigos saben que ese no es su verdadero aspecto, que el verdadero Sirius no es aquel que pone poción crece uñas en el desayuno de los Slytherin, sino que es aquel que todas las noches de luna llena se transforma en un perro y aguanta rasguños, golpes y mordidas solo para ayudar a un amigo.

Porque el verdadero Sirius, prefiere odiar a su familia contra todo pronóstico antes que aceptar que es un Black con todas las de la ley.

-Mi madre es una diosa, en serio, aún no comprendo como diablos puedo vivir separado de ella durante tanto tiempo.-es viernes y la voz de Sirius destila sarcasmo por todas partes y odio en una palabra en particular-_madre_-necesita unos minutos para leer y releer la carta que ha recibido y otras cuantas horas para maldecir a _la vieja odiosa que lo engendró_, pero hace falta poco tiempo para que Sirius decida que las cosas tienen un límite y que el de él ya fue cruzado hace mucho tiempo. Su madre no es quien para decidir con quien puede o no casarse, y la prima Lyra Black, es la peor elección que se podría hacer.

_Falta poco para Navidad, y se presiente un muy mal augurio._

Remus duerme, Peter ronca, James rueda en su propio eje y Sirius busca una manera de dormir sin cerrar los ojos. No quiere hacerlo, las pesadillas lo invaden y la sensación de estar haciendo algo mal le lastima y le pesa.

-Cornamenta ¿Estás dormido?-Sirius se apoya en los codos e intenta identificar la silueta de James entre tanta oscuridad.

-Eso intento, pero tener a Peter roncando y a ti hablándome como poseso no me ayuda, idiota.-la voz ronca de James suena somnolienta y le sonsaca una sonrisa.

-Bien, porque es viernes por la noche y Hogsmeade está en su apogeo.-Sirius busca su varita sobre la mesa al lado de su cama y pronuncia un _lumus _casi inaudible-vístete y vámonos, James, hoy quiero sudar alcohol.-toma un jersey y se lo pasa sobre la cabeza. Toma su túnica y la bufanda gris de Remus, unos zapatos puestos de cualquier forma a los pies de su cama y se encamina hacia la puerta con movimientos estructurados e inconcientes.

-No me jodas, Sirius, hace mucho frío para estar afuera.-James refunfuña y se acomoda en la cama-duérmete y deja de molestar.-Sirius no se da por vencido, nunca lo ha hecho, toma una almohada y la cabeza del _cuatrojos _da vueltas por el golpe-no vas a dejar de insistir ¿Cierto?-James no tiene que mirar para darse cuenta de que Sirius sonríe y asiente con la cabeza-te odio, Canuto.

-No digas esas cosas, Jimmy, me haces daño.-ambos sonríen y Sirius espera paciente-Cornamenta, tu lentitud sobrepasa los límites establecidos por la raza humana.-bueno, tal vez no tanto.

-Intento no quedarme dormido Sirius, soy un hombre y no me apresures.-James habla sin mirarle y camina despacio y sin apuro. Sirius suelta un gruñido y James ríe-si no fuera yo, ya tendrías la nariz rota.-rebusca en su baúl y saca la capa de invisibilidad.

-Y porque sé que eres tú, me atrevo a decirte que tantas caídas de la escoba te hacen daño, no es que me preocupe, pero si mueres no tendré a quien despertar en las noches-Sirius lo mira desde la puerta y sonríe maliciosamente-Evans te tiene loco, hermano-no sabe que tiene que ver Lily en todo eso, pero siempre le ha gustado molestar a James un rato.

-Gracias por lo que me toca-sarcasmo puro y duro-y, Canuto, Evans siempre me ha tenido loco.

-Lo sé, James y ahora mueve tu trasero y salgamos rápido de aquí.

No despiertan a los otros dos porque esa noche no es lo suficientemente larga para cuatro. Esa noche es solo para ellos dos. Para los tragos, las bromas y las escapadas de medianoche.

La capa no es lo suficientemente larga para taparles completamente, la pubertad les golpeó duramente y los pies de alguna manera u otra sobresalen por los bordes.

James le dice a Sirius que es un idiota por crecer tanto y el moreno a su vez, le explica que todo en él es grande y le pregunta si quiere comprobarlo.

-Aléjate de mí, Canuto.-Sirius ríe estruendosamente y James niega con la cabeza, pero no le riñe ni dice nada porque le encanta la sensación de vértigo en su estómago por estar haciendo algo indebido y la constante preocupación de encontrarse con Filch y la señora Norris. Además, Sirius siempre le hace sonreír con sus carcajadas perrunas.

Caminan por los pasillos sin mirar y hablan entre ellos sin decir palabras, ellos no necesitan conjugar verbos y juntar letras para decir lo que sienten, son dos jóvenes amigos que se conocen como la palma de su mano, que cuando se juntan enseñan el verdadero significado de la palabra _diversión _y demuestran que juntos hacen verdadera _magia. _Porque para ellos, la magia va mucho más allá de hacer girar la varita y conjurar un encantamiento. Para ellos la magia es mirarse y reír, salir por las noches y atormentar a la señora Norris, gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que se quieren sin sonar cursis, porque los _súbete el cierre, Canuto _y los _ven tú y súbemelo, Cornamenta _son su manera de decir que siempre estarán ahí pase lo que pase, porque _somos hermanos, Jimmy-Lo sé, Canuto._

-¿Corriendo o saltando, Cornamenta?

-Corriendo ¿Dos o tres galleons?

-Tres rondas de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Hecho.-se alejan del castillo, se acercan al sauce boxeador, se quitan la capa y al inmovilizar al árbol entran por el pasadizo para llegar a la casa de los gritos.

Al salir a Hogsmeade, sienten la nieve bajo los pies y sonríen porque es otra travesura realizada. Chocan las manos y cuentan hasta tres antes de salir corriendo en dirección a _Las tres escobas _para buscar una borrachera memorable. Juntos. Como siempre han estado.

-Necesitas ejercitarte, Cornamenta.-Sirius ríe y abre la puerta del local seguido de cerca por James que aún respira un poco agitado. El humo, las risas, los gritos y murmullos les golpean en el rostro y les dan una calurosa bienvenida. El lugar, como casi todas las noches, está rebosante de magos que buscan diversión y una buena borrachera. Los dos jóvenes divisan a Madame Rosmerta tras la barra y se acercan a ella.

-¿No creen que es muy tarde para estar aquí, Guapos?-la joven señora les sonríe y les sirve un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla a cada uno, como cada vez que van al local y le hablan coquetamente-son muy jóvenes para estar por aquí.

-Somos lo suficientemente adultos para estar aquí.-Sirius apoya los codos en la barra y le guiña un ojo a Madame Rosmerta, que ríe y niega con la cabeza mientras seca con su varita algunos vasos-por nosotros, Cornamenta.-alza su vaso y lo choca con el de James antes de tomar de un solo tirón la mitad del contenido.

-Por nosotros.- _y porque siempre estaremos juntos, Canuto. _

Después de dos horas, salen del local abrazados, riendo y cantando _Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo _mientras hipan levemente. James tiene los lentes chuecos y Sirius cada vez que lo ve ríe y contagia a James que ríe también. Caminan hacia la casa de los gritos empujándose y golpeándose amistosamente mientras sus miradas brillan como cada vez que están juntos.

Porque en momentos como ese ya no son Sirius y James. En esos momentos, son _Canuto _y _Cornamenta_. Son dos chicos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por seguir siendo los mejores amigos. Porque los hermanos nunca se separan, mucho menos ellos.

_Porque nosotros hacemos magia, Canuto._

_Toda la razón, Jimmy._

* * *

_¿Y?¿Me merezco algún review? Espero que sí. _

_**Camila**, aunque no leas tanto como yo y haya veces en las que somos completamente diferentes, sabes que nuestra amistad si que se parece un poco a la de James y Sirius, igual de fuerte y difícil de romper, porque y aunque no lo creas y muchas veces no te lo demuestre, tú eres algo más que una amiga o una hermana, eres esa persona que me hace reír cuando estoy triste y me hace entrar en razón cuando estoy en un error, y aunque a veces me comporte como una completa estúpida (al igual que tú algunas veces) sabes aguantarme y decirme que me estoy pasando, que con una mirada ya me dices completamente todo._

_Porque eres mi otra mitad, lo que yo no soy y lo que no tengo, eres mi lado inconciente._

_Por eso te quiero más que a mi propia vida, porque eres de lo más especial y extraño, y por eso compatimos tanto._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_**R.S.Black**_


End file.
